Cuentos de Navidad para Ino
by Andy Ross
Summary: Que te terminen a días de Navidad no es algo nuevo, lo complicado es ese chico guapo de tus sueños, bueno no, literalmente de tus sueños, ese que esta sosteniendo tu ropa interior


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

 _Dedicada a mis lectoras/es que aman a Ino y a Sai, así como a Inojin._

 _Porque ella es un personaje multifacético que merece que escriban sobre ella._

 _._

 _._

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

.

 **Cuentos de Navidad para Ino**

 **.**

Capítulo Único

.

.

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacerme esto por teléfono idiota! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Estaba cortándome? Es indignante. Pare un taxi y me metí antes de que algún imbécil lo tomara. En épocas Navideñas todos se vuelven muy locos.

Así como el maldito con el que hablaba, que me daba una estúpida excusa por el celular.

Le di la dirección al taxista y acomode mis libros.

—Ino, ni tú me quieres ni yo te quiero a ti. Esta relación no va a ningún lado y sinceramente no deseo pasar la navidad con una chica tan engreída. Discúlpame con tu familia. Adiós.

Y colgó.

Rechine los dientes antes de soltar alguna grosería, de seguro estaba roja de rabia.

El desgraciado de mi novio, o mejor dicho, ex novio no tuvo una mejor idea que terminarme un veintitrés de diciembre. Luego de haberme pedido que lo presentara con mi familia en la cena de Navidad.

¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

Ya le había dicho a todo el mundo que llegaría acompañada y llegar sola sería muy vergonzoso.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

Mire al taxista por el espejo retrovisor, confundida. Era un hombre muy viejo con cabello blanco y una barba del mismo color, de esos hombres bonachones que te recuerdan a un abuelo o a Papa Noel.

Solo le faltaba el traje rojo.

— ¿Disculpe?

El hombre se removió incómodo. —Está llorando. —señalo obvio.

Toqué mis mejillas. ¡Oh Dios!

Ahora todos en la editorial creerán que algo me pasa y no es que mi rompimiento con Alex me duela, porque en realidad no lo amaba. Es que… es todo en realidad. Soy una mujer muy sensible por dentro aunque mi ex novio decía que era una mujer muy fría. Y estas fechas hacen que me convierta en una idiota sentimental.

Estas estúpidas lágrimas son más de frustración o algo parecido.

—Estoy bien. Dije al tiempo que buscaba un pañuelo en mi cartera.

—Aquí tiene. —me pasó un pañuelo rojo y verde de seda bordado. Parecía algo caro.

—Gracias. No se hubiera molestado.

—¿Tuvo una pelea con alguien? —el taxista giro en una esquina.

—Nada importante, solo el idiota de mi ex novio, que al parecer creyó que era el día apropiado para terminar conmigo en vísperas de Navidad.

El hombre hizo una mueca. —Si me permite decirlo, usted es una mujer muy atractiva, no dudo que encontrara a un chico que valore sus sentimientos.

—El problema es que esta es mi quinta relación en un año y mi mala suerte solo empeora. Me convertiré en una soltera con gatos que toma vino en las tardes. —Mire apenada al taxista—. Lo siento. No quería agobiarlo con tonterías.

—No se preocupe, para eso estamos. Ya llegamos. —mire el edificio y le pague al taxista.

—Aquí tiene. Oh, y su pañuelo.

—Consérvelo, pero le importaría decirme como se llama el libro que tiene en las manos.

Mire las cuatro copias de mi nuevo libro y se me ocurrió una idea. —Es mi nuevo libro, La Oscuridad del Alma. Si quiere le puedo regalar uno, de todas formas a mí me salen gratis.

—Vaya, gracias.

Me agrado el viaje, y ahora me siento más tranquila, creo que puedo soportar hablar con mi editora.

…

— ¿Qué el idiota hizo qué? —Sakura se levantó de la silla soltando un puño sobre la mesa.

Sorbí un poco de mi café tranquilamente. —Eso mismo dije yo.

—Ino-puerca no sorbas de esa manera.

—Oye, tranquila que no vine para hablar del hijo de puta este. ¡Y no soy Ino-puerca maldita frentezuda!

—Bien, hablemos del libro.

— ¿Cuándo saldrá a la venta?

—Pues los del consejo creen que el día quince de enero es una buena fecha, ya sabes que apenas elegimos la portada y si quieres añadir las imágenes de los protagonistas debemos buscar a los modelos y eso lleva tiempo. Además solo serán mil copias al principio y eso es un buen número dado que has dejado de publicar hace dos años.

—No te preocupes, los lectores fieles jamás pierden las esperanzas y siempre te apoyan. Hoy recibí la carta de una chica de América Latina. Imagínate.

—Lo sé, deja de jactarte pequeña presumida.

Le saque la lengua divertida.

—Avísame cuando será la selección de los modelos.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior. —Sabes Ino, dentro de una semana…

—No te atrevas Sakura, se lo que planeas y no estoy interesada. Has intentado meterme a tu primo hasta por las orejas y mi respuesta es no.

—¿Cuál es tu problema con Sasori? Además es escritor igual que tú, van a tener un montón de temas para hablar.

—Nuestros trabajos distan mucho y tenemos opiniones diferentes. Además ya me gusta alguien.

—¡Ino por Dios! —Sakura se golpeó la frente—. Estás completamente loca, te gusta un chico que jamás existirá…

—Supongo que me sucede lo mismo que le pasa a muchas personas durante su vida.

—Admito que en algún momento me he enamorado del personaje de un libro. —asentí. —Pero lo tuyo es demasiado dado que tu escribiste el libro.

Observe el libro en mis manos. Era una copia del original con solo el nombre del mismo en la portada.

La Oscuridad del Alma era la historia de una chica universitaria que de pronto se ve envuelta en medio de una guerra de criaturas mitológicas donde cada bando deseaba su ayuda. Durante el transcurso de la historia ella descubre uno de los secretos que mas importantes de su vida y pide la ayuda de Sai, el mejor amigo del príncipe de los vampiros para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza.

Bueno, Sai no era el protagonista ni mucho menos, pero siempre me enamoro de los personajes secundarios y no logro entender el por qué de mi obsesión con dicho personaje, pero sé que mi corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado cada vez que escribía sobre él.

Me despedí de Sakura y volví a mi apartamento para preparar mis maletas, en la mañana debería tomar un vuelo para celebrar las fiestas con mi familia.

Recorde la llamada de mi Papá la semana pasada preguntándome si llevaría a alguien conmigo y estúpidamente dije que si.

Maldije por enésima vez a Alex mientras cerraba las maletas y me ponía mi piyama.

Tengo vacaciones, al menos hasta el lanzamiento del libro, la maquina de escribir que había comprado para ver si podría usarla seguía en el mismo rincón de mi habitación.

Descubrí que escribir toda la página cada vez que me equivocaba era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Mi portátil rosa y mis diarios de anotaciones estaban ya guardadas en las maletas, jamás salgo sin ellas.

Bollos de papel, bolígrafos y latas de RedBull adornaban el piso de todo el departamento, así como hojas pegadas a la pared con palabras que parecían garabatos y es que a veces las ideas te atacan. Literalmente.

Lástima que Hinata había viajado con su novio de toda la vida. Ella siempre me ayuda a organizar el departamento.

Una hoja rosa sobresalía de la basura regada en mi habitación. La tome para comprobar que no sea una factura vencida. Créanme, descubrir que no pagaste el gas mientras te bañas no es divertido.

Lance unas risitas al ver la carta que le escribi a Santa. Tome un lápiz de mi escritorio y me dedique a tachar la mayoría de las cosas que había escrito.

 _Santa:_

 _Solo te pido que no pongas chicos idiotas en mi camino, seré feliz si me envías a alguien como Sai o tal vez parecido a Naruto, el novio de Hinata. Han estado juntos desde siempre y quiero algo parecido para mí. Es todo._

 _Bueno si me puedes decir algún secreto para bajar de peso te lo agradecería mucho._

 _Ino._

 _P.D.: Si pudieras darle carbón a mi ex novio me harías muy feliz._

Mire mi habitación y recordé que no tenía ningún arreglo de navidad. Un momento, el pañuelo que me regalo el taxista tenía un bordado verde y parecía navideño.

Envolví la carta en el pañuelo y decidí ir a la cocina y cenar algo, Me daban ganas de unas costillitas. Toque mi estómago y me pateé mentalmente. Mi madre ya me engordaría como a un pavo en navidad, así que tome un yogurth bajo en calorías. Tampoco es como si tuviera muchas opciones en el refrigerador.

Trague saliva al escuchar un golpe seco en mi habitación. ¡Oh My! ¿Qué voy a hacer si es un ladrón?

Aunque tal vez sea un gato. Sí, eso es.

Claro que sería lógico si… ¡al menos tuviera alguno!

Agarre el martillo de cocina cuando no encontré ningún cuchillo a la vista. Bien, ahora solo necesitaba llenarme de valentía e ir a mi habitación.

Otro sonido.

Adiós valentía. Yo no soy ninguna heroína, iba a escabullirme hacia el elevador y correr como loca hasta la policía

Dispuesta a salir con mi piyama de abejitas y perder la dignidad, la puerta del pasillo se cerró.

Bueno, en este momento odio tener la imaginación tan trabajada. Mientras me escondo en el compartimiento debajo del fregadero no puedo dejar de imaginar las mil y un maneras en que voy a morir esta noche.

Aprieto el maldito martillo contra mi pecho mientras las pisadas se acercan.

La puerta del compartimiento se abre y yo cierro los ojos. Mi corazón está galopando en mi cerebro. Esto no es divertido de ninguna forma.

—Sabes, ese lugar se ve incomodo…

Esa voz… La he escuchado antes. Y lo peor… lo he escuchado en mi cabeza.

Levanto la vista asustada.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Quién eres?

Un hombre esta agachado mirándome sonriente.

—Tal vez deberías salir antes de hablar.

Gateo hasta salir aun co el martillo en mi mano.

—¿Cómo diablos lograste meterte allí? Se ve muy estrecho. —me tiende su mano pero la ignoro.

—Eso no importa ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo entraste? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si vas a robarme desde ya te digo que no tengo nada de valor. Bueno excepto la televisión… —estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera alzaba la vista solo me alejaba mirando el estúpido martillo.

—Soy Sai, entre por la ventana y vine porque así lo quisiste.

Lo observe desconfiada. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos. Incluso la ropa era igual. Ese hombre era idéntico al Sai de mi libro.

—Tres cosas niñato. —lo señale enfurecida. —Sai no existe, estamos en el decimoquinto piso y yo no te llame. Ahora quiero que me expliques que hacías en mi habitación.

El supuesto Sai frunció el ceño. —Tú eres mi creadora. Llegue aquí porque deseaste el chico perfecto para ti. —sonrió de manera falsa. ¡Oh, su sonrisa! Se acercó lentamente. —Sé que el en el tercer capítulo quisiste ponerme el nombre de Ryouta, pero encontraste mi nombre en una página para otakus, de la cual eres una fan anónima—. Hizo un ademan con la mano—. Sé qué yo te gusto y secretamente escogiste a tu novio porque se parecía físicamente a mi descripción en tu cabeza, oh disculpa, ex novio. Ahora que no presentamos que te parece si hacemos cosas más interesantes.

— ¿Sakura te contrato cierto?

—Odias a Cristina por coquetear conmigo en el capítulo ocho. Nunca se lo has dicho a nadie.

— ¡Oh My! ¡Eres real! ¿Pero cómo…?

—Es un milagro navideño. —me extendió un sobre.

Se lo arrebate antes de alejarme a la sala.

 _Ino:_

 _Me encantó la historia, me he entretenido toda la tarde._

 _Ahí te dejo lo que me pediste, sé que aún no es navidad, pero creí que era lo correcto después de darme un regalo._

 _Por cierto, no conozco ningún secreto para bajar de peso o sino yo sería el primero en hacerlo._

 _Santa Claus._

 _P.D.: Considerare lo del carbón._

Estaba en shock.

Mire a Sai, pero este ya no se encontraba en la cocina. Corrí a mi habitación.

—¡S-Sai! —exclame enojada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó cínico.

—¿Qué haces con mi sostén? —juró que tenía una vena hinchada.

—Nada es específico. —contestó muy campante.

Ahora es cuando me quiero golpear por haberlo escrito como un pervertido de closet.

—¡Deja mi ropa interior!

Sai se acercó sonriente. —Gracias Ino.

—¿Eh?

—No lo entiendo muy bien, pero sabía sobre ti y me gustas, de una manera superficial todavía. Pero tienes la suerte de que como creación de tu mente sé me muchas cosas tuyas.

—No te entiendo Sai.

—Dame una oportunidad Ino y yo prometo que no seré como el idiota de tu ex novio y no intentare cambiarte.

Me quede mirándole como una retrasada.

—Creo que estas corriendo Sai.

—Oye, que el insensible soy yo. —volvió a mostrarme una de sus típicas sonrisas. —Además eso no importa, tú me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo y yo te conozco también.

Antes de que pudiera rechazarlo, él sostuvo mis brazos y me atrajo hacia el para besarme. Sus labios se sentían fríos y suaves. Este era EL BESO de la vida. Estaba a punto de derretirme cuando recordé algo.

—Sai, espera…

—Ino querida, no te voy a soltar para que me golpees con ese martillo. —mire mi mano y me di cuenta que aún sostenía el martillo para carne. Lo solté para decirle a Sai que no era mi idea pero tengo tan mala suerte que se cayó sobre su pie.

Me soltó para luego mirarme con un rostro de dolor.

— ¿Te duele?

—Solo un poco… —graznó.

—Acuéstate. —lo guie hacia mi cama para que se sentara.

—Ino. —dijo con un hilo en la voz.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Me estas pisando el pie lastimado.

Salte hacia atrás con las mejillas rojas. —Y-yo lo siento.

Sai sonrió divertido. —No te preocupes. Ven recuéstate conmigo.

— ¿Y tú pie?

—Olvídalo, soy un vampiro recuerdas. Esto no me matara.

Me apreté contra la pared. —¿No eres un vampiro, o sí?

—Ino, si no vienes voy a chuparte el cuello.

Creo que eso en vez de asustarme envió un extraño escalofrió a mi espalda.

Me acerque despacio y cautelosa, por mucho que me excitara la idea de Sai tomando mi sangre no creo que eso no duela.

—Tu misma dijiste. Si no te resistes no dolerá.

Di una pataleta a unos pasos de la cama. —No es justo, no sabía que se volvería real.

—Ven.

Me acosté en su pecho mientras el cepillaba mi cabello con sus manos.

—No voy a ir sola en casa después de todo.

—No, no lo harás. —Sentí su sonrisa divertida contra mi cabello antes de caer dormida.

°˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚•. °˚

 **Holaaaa!**

Cómo están? Cómo celebraron la navidad? Recibieron muchos regalos? Yo no :´v

Les gustó la historia, iba a subirlo ayer, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo.

Es una idea que ha rondado mi cabeza hace ya mucho tiempo. Por cierto la historia que escribió Ino si existe, no es un fanfic. Lo subí hasta el tercer capítulo en Wattpad antes de borrarlo hace dos años atrás. Posiblemente lo suba aquí, o quien sabe y nunca la termine jajajaja. Soy bien _Troll_.

Esta es mi tercera pareja favorita, así que si escriben sobre ellos recomiéndenme sus historias que yo no encuentro casi nada. :´(

Se dieron cuenta de que el especial anterior y este están conectados jejejeje. La Hinata de _Un Regalo para Hinata_ es la misma que la de esta historia.

Bueno, no me alargo más. Esperen el tercer especial en unos días!

 **Besos!**


End file.
